I Hate Cuffs
by RedPheonix2012
Summary: Here is why Ace hates Cuffs. Characters may be OOC but I do not own them, they are owned by there respectful origins.
1. Chapter 1

Ace stood on the deck as he stared out at the ocean blue. Smiling he watched the calm waters not really paying any attention to the people that were around him. Being on the Moby Dick brought back memories from home. Everyone on the ship especially the Commanders reminded him of the village that he lived close by as well as the Bandit Home he used to live in. As he watched over he felt one of his narcoleptic attacks come towards him cursing silently he stepped back from the edge so he wouldn't fall over board; at least he thought it was a narcoleptic attack. Just as he felt it hit someone grabbed him around the waist picking him up off the ground. "It's going to be alright Ace" A voice whispered in his ear before he totally blacked out.

A newer man who just joined the crew stared at his oh so loved commander as he just looked out onto the peaceful ocean. Truthfully, he was an undercover marine who was sent to ambush the second division commander. Looking around he just smirked as nobody seemed to be around so he took out the knock out gas that was in his pocket. As he walked over towards his captain he moved the gas close watching as his commander started to sway slightly before picking him up into his arms and started towards the front of the ship. Thinking about it he decided against taking him to the Marines. He felt free and decided at that time to just be a pirate and not a marine any more. Smirking to himself he walked towards their so called father, the Whitebeard who was talking with Thatch and Marco.

Thatch and Marco turned their heads towards the person who was holding Ace. A frown formed on both of their faces. "What happened, Jako?" Pops said gruffly.

"You see, Pops, I was thinking about leaving. I knocked him out to take him back with me cause they were my orders, but something changed my mind." Jako said a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean Jako?" Thatch asked his eyes moving from Ace to the younger mans face and back again. "You are a marine spy…"

"Yes, I am a Marine spy." Jako said frowning. "That was my intended duty, but then this happened"

"Give me Ace Jako, than we will talk." Marco said stepping up towards the younger man.

"I think not." Jako said before he suddenly vanished. Just as he left he heard the cries of Ace's supposed lovers.

Ace woke up drowsily as he ever had. Looking around with blurry eyes he noticed he was in a one windowed bedroom with a side table and lamp, as well as a wardrobe plus two other doors. Frowning he tried to remember where he could be but nothing came up. As his gaze continued to look he suddenly felt an itch on his nose. Trying to move his hand he felt he couldn't. Frowning he tried to call upon his fire but soon started to thrash about noticing he couldn't do that either. 'Dammit where the hell am I?' He thought to himself before he heard the door opening.

A familiar body came in and smiled towards Ace. "Ah, you are finally awake Commander." The man said moving over towards the bed after closing and locking the door. "How did you sleep?"

"Jako… un cuff me." Ace said frowning.

"I'm sorry Commander but I am not able to do that." Jako smiled gently brushing a strand of hair out of Ace's eyes. "I won't hurt you Ace. Unless you give me a reason too" sounding stern an almost sickening sweet smile on his face

….

Ace laid staring up at the ceiling, the same ceiling he was getting used to for the past two months. A lone tear ran down his cheek, thinking about what happened to him the past two months and winced at the memories. Just as he was about to slowly fall asleep he heard the door slam open then shut just as quickly. He stared up at the person who entered and frowned, Jako looked like he just seen a ghost. Before he could get out a word he heard a few familiar voices yell out. "Ace!"

Frowning slightly he heard a click and then a loud bang before pain erupted through his leg making him cry out. Damn he hated these fucking cuffs because it showed how human he really was without his fruit powers. Tears streamed down his cheek as choked sobs came from his lips. "I'm sorry Ace, but they won't take either of us alive" Jako said breathing heavily as he aimed the gun at Ace again. Just as his finger touched the trigger a body flew through the window blocking the bullet. "Dammit!"

Ace kept his eyes closed as he breathed in heavily only hearing sounds of grunts and groans. He only could slowly grit his teeth as his leg throbbed. Just as all the sound stopped suddenly. "Ace?" a familiar voice said softly

"Ace…what hurts love." Another voice said just as softly.

Ace just grit his teeth as a small whimper escaped his own lips. The pain Starting to become unbearable, but he had to think on that question. 'Hurt…truthfully everywhere hurt. Not just the new wound on his leg, but his whole body ached.' Slowly opening his eyes he let a small stream of tears flow out. "Everywhere…just take me home…" He said softly choking on his words before he passed out.

…..

Marco frowned as he quickly tied Ace's still bleeding leg. "thatch, did you find the key to the sea stone cuffs"

"Yeah I just found them. Here" Thatch said as he handed the key to Marco.

Marco quickly un-cuffed Ace's Arms and legs as Thatch slowly lifted him into his arms. "The cuffs look very bad" He said as he stared at the red marks on Ace's wrists. They were bruised and he knew it would hurt for a while, especially with the darkened marks under the skin. "Let's go home. Pops will be expecting us."

…..

Three weeks later

…..

Ace woke up the same feeling empty, almost even though he knew he wasn't. Looking around the room, he frowned as flashes came back and he quickly got up. "Ugh…I need to stop with this" Ace said. Moving out of the room he started towards the showers to cool down. Looking around as he went he noticed he was the only one in the hallways. As he watched his surroundings he locked the bathroom and begin his long shower. Sighing deeply he stared at the wall and heard a knock on the door. Looking at the door he frowned "What up Marco?"

"It is not Marco, Ace." A voice said "Its Luffy"

"Lu?" Ace said gently as he quickly dressed opening the door and bringing his little brother into a tight hug. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm doing alright. How are you doing?" Luffy said hugging him back. "Marco and Thatch told me what happened and I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"I'm alright Lu." Ace said sighing deeply. "Really I am."

"I do not believe you Ace. You have never been then cautious." Luffy said frowning.

"Lu, I'm alright, I swear it." Ace said frowning as he let Luffy go.

"Then what about these?" Luffy said holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"Where did you get those?" Ace said a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"These were given to me by Whitebeard." Luffy said. "He said they could help get you back to normal."

"I am just fine Luffy…just get rid of those cuffs." Ace said as he reached for them.

"I don't believe you Ace. Prove to me you are not afraid of these by letting me put them on you then."

"No…I am not going through that again." Ace said as he started to walk out.

"You are proving my point." Luffy said as he watched him leave. "Put them on Ace. If not for me do it for Marco…and Thatch."

Ace froze in place "Am I really that bad. That everyone is worried about me? And my health?"

"Yes Ace, just prove to all of us that you are just fine brother." Luffy said as he placed the cuffs in his hands.

"Fine, I am not afraid of these damn things. I just do not like them. In fact I absolutely hate the damn things." Ace said as he took the cuffs and frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace sat next to his brother staring at the sea stone cuffs in his hands. He couldn't believe that just one miniscule item made out of a rock could make him feel so weak. It felt like someone had just taken away who he is was when he was forced to wear the things. Now even his own baby brother wanted him to wear them to make a point. "Lu…I do not think…" Ave started when Luffy suddenly started to laugh.

"Ace, don't be afraid of something because it takes away your fire. It is just an item. I have had them on me before as well brother and I learned to actually fight with them on thanks to Zoro and Chopper. They helped with my own fear of them. It is not the cuffs but your own mind making you think of the cuffs as your enemy." Luffy said smiling.

Ace couldn't help but smile back at his little brother. That smile was dang contagious. Heck his was contagious as well as he watched Luffy put the cuffs on one of his wrists. Just as the cuffs locked the color drained from his face as well as his smile. His heart starting to beat a mile a second, all he could hear was the blood flowing through his veins. Someone had suddenly wrapped their arms around him whispering something in his ear. "Shhh….Ace, love calm down. Thatch and I are right here. You are safe." The voice whispered. "You must stop screaming."

Ace didn't even notice he was screaming. Slowly he shut his mouth as tears were slowly falling down his cheek. The arms around him tightened. "Take them off…please take them off." Ace said as he turned in the arms pressing his face against Marcos neck. "Marco please, just take them off."

Marco sighed as he looked at Luffy. "Luffy take them off of him. He isn't ready quite yet." Luffy only nodded his head as he took Ace's arm and placed the key into the cuff. Turning it slowly there was a click as the cuffs fell to the floor. Marco continued to just hold Ace tightly as he whispered softly words of comfort to him. "Everything is alright my love. Shhh…"

Ace slowly calmed down as he stared at the wall across the room. He didn't understand but just as the cuffs had suddenly attached to him everything in his mind just went against him. Memories from what had happened to him just popped up and they wouldn't stop. The Rape. The torture. The embarrassment. He couldn't understand it. As he looked around he heard a door closed. Looking towards the noise he noticed that Luffy had left and only he and Marco were left in the bedroom. "I'm sorry Marco…." Ace whispered softly.

"Ace you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. The one who should be sorry would be me. I asked your brother to help thinking it would help. I was wrong. It only brought you pain and both Thatch and I have broken our promise to put you in pain." Marco said as he continued to hold Ace.

"It is not your fault. I need to get over this fear but I just cannot." Ace said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I thought I pushed the memories away but they came back just as the cuffs had clicked."

"Ace, stop beating yourself up because of what happened. None of us know that," Marco growled unknowingly. "That bastard was going to do that to you. When we found you finally we were so overjoyed to have you back."

Ace stared into Marcos eyes tears coming quicker. "Marco…I thought I was going to die. The only thing keeping me alive I knew were you guys finding me." Ace said. "That was my hope. I knew I would have died there if you didn't find me."

"Thatch and I never gave you up Ace. We were do determined that we even ignored Pop's order to stay on the ship when we landed on that island." Marco said smiling sadly.

Ace's eyes widened at what Marco said. Nobody got away with ignoring Pops. It was a given but he smiled after a minute and kissed Marco gently. "I know that I have to face my fears. Maybe if we work on it I can slowly get over the fear. I just need you guys to be strong for me as well."

Marco smiled as he nodded his head. "Now and for always love. How about you go back to sleep and I'll go find you some lunch. Thatch said he was making his famous Chili Soup." Marco kissed Ace on his forehead as he moved towards the bed. "I'll bring you a huge mixing bowl of some. I know how much you like it."

Ace nodded as he yawned. "Alright. I'll take a nap."

Marco tucked Ace back into bed after laying him down. "Get some sleep love we can work on it tomorrow. I'll ask Doc if he has any ideas on how to help you with getting over the fear."

Ace only nodded as he slowly drifted off to sleep making Marco smile before he left the room to let him sleep. Just as the door was closing Ace's voice came through the crack of the door "I love you Marco."

"And I you Fire fist." Marco whispered back as the door fully closed. Now he had to go find Doc and ask for some advice. Where ever he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc sat at his desk as the door was opened then closed to the sick bay. "Hello Marco. If you are not sick, and I know you are not, why are you here?"

Marco just chuckled as he sat on the bed next to the doctor. Looking at the older man with long whitish gray hair and blue eyes staring at him with interest. "I need your advice."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with our dear Fire fist would it?" The Doctor smiled gently as he looked back to the papers in front of him. "As well as his now known fear of those blasted cuffs."

"Actually, yes. Thatch and I were wondering if you would have any advice on what we could possibly be able to use to help Ace with the fear." Marco said looking down to the floor sighing.

"Truthfully I do but I don't think I would help." Doc said as he continued to work not even looking at Marco now. "He needs to talk about what happened. What had aspired on the island as well as what Jako had done to him. Ace is letting his fear rule him and pretty soon someone is going to use it against him. Which in turn will make Ace get killed or severely injured, and I do know for a fact that both you yourself as well as Thatch would be a mess if that would happen."

Marco nodded his head frowning as he listened to the doctor. "We tried having him put the cuffs on but that made him remember what happened. He was so shaken up." Marco said.

"That my friend was your first mistake." Doc said as he finally looked at Marco again. "Don't try that again. He could have never trusted you again Marco. Try to get him to talk about it but gradually. He is still in the aftershocks of his torment. The Ace we all know is still in there. We just got to help lead him back to the surface."

Marco nodded as he thought about what the Doc said. "I will try to do as you say. I just hope that it will work." He said shaking the Doc's hand as he got up off the bed to leave.

"Marco, remember to just take it slow. We do not want Ace to go further into this state or will never get him back." Doc said frowning as he shook Marco's hand.

"Of course. I may be back in the coming week. I do hope that Ace will come back to us." Marco said leaving the sick bay.

Marco walked down the hallway towards the mess hall remembering he had to bring some of Thatch's Chili to Ace. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered when both Thatch and he had to tell him what was all in it as well as how good it tasted. Ace didn't believe him at first but he did believe once Thatch had made him eat a bite of it. Laughing at the memory Marco walked into the kitchen smiling at Thatch as he moved quickly throughout the kitchen getting everything ready to serve his soup. Marco leaned against the door as he watched Thatch. As soon as Thatches eyes landed on Marco he smiled. "How is he doing?"

"Ace is doing the same. I left him to sleep. He wants some of your Chili though." Marco said moving from the door to wrap his arms around Thatch this time. "I went to see Doc and he gave me some useful tips on how we could help Ace."

"Oh? What did Doc say?" Thatch asked as he stroked Marco's back gently with his left hand.

"We need to try to convince Ace into telling us exactly what had happened. He needs to let it out so he can fully heal. We must be his crutches." Marco said as his eyes closed almost purring at the touch.

"That sounds like a fair idea." Thatch muttered kissing Marco on his head. "How about I finish up with serving lunch then we can go back together with the rest of the chili? I am sure Ace would be thrilled." Smiling he tilted Marco's head up kissing him softly.

Marco moaned into the kiss as he kissed Thatch back. Breaking away from those tempting lips he nodded his head sitting on the stool waiting as the rest of their brothers and the few sisters they had come in to eat. Thatch moved quickly again as this was a must as he served everyone as well as making sure that nobody didn't get any. He always reminded Marco of a mother hen taking care of her chicks when he was in the mode. It put a smile to Marco's face and a small chuckle came from his lips.

As soon as the last person was served he picked up his large pot covering it with the lid to keep it warm. "Alright lets go Marco." Thatch said smiling as he carried the item. Marco nodded as he held open the door for Thatch following after he was through, both men heading towards there room.

Marco knocked on the door before opening it giving Ace forewarning as they walked in. Looking over towards the bed Ace was still sleeping mumbling in his sleep. Thatch moved over by the table setting the pot down before walking over to Ace gently shaking his shoulder. It took a few seconds to finally rouse the younger man but once his eyes opened a smile appeared on both Thatch and Marcos faces. "Have a good nap?" Thatch asked softly kissing Ace on the forehead.

"Yea" Ace commented before stretching in the bed his body popping as he does. "Mm..."

Marco and Thatch watched Ace before both licking their lips. "We brought you supper Ace." Marco said as he grabbed three bowls off the shelf next to the table in there room. "I promised we would."

Ace slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around Thatch's neck. "Thank you." He whispered kissing Thatch gently before walking over to the table to eat.

Nodding Thatch kissed Ace back before following and sitting next to him as Marco served the soup. All three ate in silence before Marco broke it. "Ace we need to talk about what happened."

Ace stiffened in his seat before sighing. "I knew you would eventually ask." He said frowning looking down to the floor.

Thatch and Marco sighed before Thatch piped in. "Ace love we would never think anything different of you. We love you with all our hearts. As well you have gotten us worried. You are acting so differently and everyone is noticing."

Ace nodded his head "I am sorry. I don't mean to worry you guys but it has gotten to the point of scaring me. I don't know what to do. I don't know if it will happen again," Ace cried as tears ran down his face. "I don't want it to happen again."

Marco moved swiftly across the table taking Ace into his arms. "We won't let it happen again Ace. We will make sure of it."

Ace continued to cry softly as Thatch wrapped his arms around both men. "We will always be with you Ace until we die. Please tell us it might help you get it off your chest. Know that we will always be by your side and love you truly."

Nodding Ace kissed both men. "Alright I'll tell you what happened to me."


	4. Chapter 4 END

Marco and Thatch sat right next to Ace on the bed as Ace stared at the ground. They both knew that Ace was extremely nervous about this touchy subject but both knew that if Ace didn't tell them it would haunt him for a long time. "Ace whenever you are ready to tell us love."

Nodding Ace took a deep breath as he stared off suddenly trying to remember. A tear running down his face. "When I woke up…it was still light out and I looked around the room not knowing where I was. The room looked blank to me, not homey like here. I started to panic when I felt I couldn't move very well. Not feeling my fire made me even more upset. I felt cold and not warm like I usually was…" Ace choked as he covered his mouth. "I felt so weak I didn't know what I was going to do. Any training I had was lost to me." Ace started to breath heavily, almost hyper ventilating.

Marco quickly took Ace into his arms. A hand stroking Ace's black hair trying to calm him. "Ace calm down love. It is alright. You are safe." Marco reassured Ace as he wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sorry It is just a little hard. I know I have to get this off my chest though." Ace replied as he pushed some of his hair out of his face. His body shifting without much control to fit almost perfectly in Marco's arms.

Marco and Thatch looked at each other with concern written on their faces. As they both looked at Ace again his face had turned white but lips parted like he was struggling. "Ace?" Thatch said softly.

Jerking a little in Marco's arms, Ace turned to look at Thatch but nodded. "Sorry …sorry. Im ok really guys I am fine." Ace said gently reaching out to Thatch. He kissed Thatch softly as the other man moved closer his shoulders touching Marcos. Ace smiled softly as he turned back to his thoughts. "Where was I now? Oh I remember. Any way I didn't remember any training I was given and then he came in. I didn't recognize him for a second but then noticed right away who it was. Jako stared at me with a different look in his eyes. It took me a while to recognize it but once I did I froze."

"Ace what did Jako do to you for those few months" Marco said softly as he continued to run a hand through Ace's hair. "I know these memories you experienced are terrible but we want you to tell us. Then we will know what to do and what to not do any more. We both love you. Please tell us."

Ace stared up at Marco then to Thatch who smiled encouragingly to him. "Marco is telling you the truth Ace. It will help us understand. Then we all three can get the courage to help each other." Thatch said kissing Ace on the side of the head.

As Ace nodded he took a deep breath before letting it out. The effect helping him to relax a little more as the memories came back to him. "He took me…that look on Jako's face was sadistic. It was a look of wanting but not actually able to get it unless being forced." Ace whispered. "Jako raped me, but it wasn't just him. He let others do it as well. Jako passed me off like I was some prize to be won. I was used be a bunch of marines." Ace choked as he said the last few words. "I…Im…Im sorry….I fought back as best as I could but the drugged me with something to make me lose the strength I had."

Marco and Thatch looked at each other horrified. There fun loving Ace was abused sexually and drugged to be compliant. They couldn't believe it but that would have been why he had so many of those small puncture wounds on his arms and legs, a few on his chest. Those bastards had drugged Ace in making him become a sex slave. These men that hurt their beloved were monsters. Villains, they had mostly no right to be called Marines. The few Marines that they did know that were retired were nothing like what Ace described but they knew to not question the younger. Ace never lied about things and especially something like this. "Ace, lover. Everything is alright. All of those Marines at that base were killed. Nobody was a live once we left. The whole place was burned to the ground. None of those monsters will ever get you again." Thatch said. "Come now. Let's get us some rest. We want you to relax. Do you feel better now that you told us?"

Nodding his head Ace smiled sadly but at least it was a smile. He watched as Thatch laid down his back facing the wall. Marco moved so that both himself and Ace would look at Thatch. It was a common position for the three. It almost looked like a sandwich. Ace: in the middle of the two older men almost surrounded by there bodies to be kept safe. This was one thing that Ace loved about them, he felt safe. With all that he told Marco and Thatch, Ace had felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Smiling again but this time a true smile he snuggled against both bodies as he slowly fell asleep. "I love you Marco. I love you Thatch."

"Love you too Fire Fist." Marco replied kissing Ace on the neck his arm wrapped around Ace's middle.

"I love you as well my light." Thatch said kissing Ace on the forehead, his arm moving over both bodies as all three tangled their legs together with one another. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

Slowly all three men fell asleep. Their breaths coming together as one, as the moon rose over the Moby Dick. This was how things were supposed to be. They wouldn't let anything like what happened to Ace ever happen again. This would be true. All three, heck every single person of the ship would make sure nothing happened like this. EVER again.

END

Tell me what you guys think please. Maybe I can think of something else for the stories I write. I have an idea for a one shot but I want inputs on what I could possibly write. Thanks again for reading and all the great Reviews!

~~RP


End file.
